Manhole assemblies are typically formed of precast concrete sections which are produced according to specifications at the manufacturing site and are assembled at the job site. Federal and/or state regulations typically require that the manhole assembly be provided with manhole steps which are conventionally either cast or mortared into the wall of the manhole sections to provide safe ingress and/or egrees into the manhole assembly. The sections are typically cast in molds in which the step members are either integrally cast as part of the casting operation or are subsequently mortared into position. In one preferred arrangement, the inner shell of a mold member receives sliding steel pins which are reciprocally mounted upon the inner shell so as to project into the hollow annular region defined by the mold shells for forming a particular manhole section. Once the concrete is cast and cured, the pins are removed, the precast section is removed from the mold and the steps are mortared into place within the openings formed by the steel pins, the mortar being required in order to provide for adequate retention of the steps within the precast section. Also, removal of the steel pins may also damage the openings which receive the individual step members thus complicating the joining of step members to the precast sections. The above disadvantages thereby tend to complicate the formation of manhole sections having steps.